


【及影】花开

by Shunyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABO, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunyan/pseuds/Shunyan
Summary: 在一次合宿中，影山飞雄突然发情了。
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio, 及/影, 及川彻/影山飞雄
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	【及影】花开

**Author's Note:**

> 及影哈。传统AO配。PWP

今天大概可以被列为影山飞雄最倒霉的一天了。

从沙滩排球赛输给了青城后，被迫穿上了女装，在篝火晚会上成了及川彻的舞伴跳了别扭的女步，还被对方不要脸地揩了两把油，收获了身材不错的称赞——所有的这一切都糟透了。

此刻他仍然清晰地记得贴近及川彻时从对方身上嗅到的隐隐霸道的信息素味，即使是看起来那么平易近人的人，果然Alpha的强势在一个Omega面前是无法隐藏的。  
或许这正是他发情期突然提前的根源。

影山飞雄是一个Omega，只是看起来不那么像，他没有刻意向谁说明，发情期也依靠药物轻松度过，自然无人将他向这个性别上想。他计算得很好，距离发情期还有大概一周的时间，而这次海边合宿只有三天，还在安全期范围内，保险起见，他还带了紧急抑制剂。应该说准备得万无一失，却被一个轻浮的Alpha释放出来的信息素打破了平衡。  
以前不是没有碰到过Alpha在兴奋状态下控制不住信息素外泄的情况，但球场内中和剂喷得很足，Omega自身也会提前做好防护，受到的影响微乎其微。只有这一次，当对方温热的手掌牢牢掌控在他的腰部，凑在耳边比平时略显低沉的声线数着拍子，以及Alpha独特的磁场将他紧紧包围起来时，他似乎听见自己的心脏怦怦跳动的声音。然后，异样的感觉开始侵袭他的身体。  
只跳了一支舞便摆出了不高兴的神色，推开了对方得寸进尺贴近嘲笑的脸，头也不回地匆匆离开了沙滩。影山飞雄躲回房间深呼吸着平复心情，却发现无论如何都没有办法平静下来。  
热潮已经从敏感的私处向身体各处泛开，他记得自己的紧急抑制剂就放在行李袋中，然而将袋子翻了个遍却都不见药瓶的影子，站立的双腿已经开始微微打颤，从后穴缓缓淌出的体液已经将内裤洇湿，影山飞雄从来没有如此清晰地体验过发情期的渐入，只觉得思维运转的速度越来越慢，他努力回想着自己究竟将抑制剂放在了哪里，迟钝的思绪像是过了一个漫长的世纪后终于给出了答案——洗漱用具袋中，被日向翔阳带到沙滩去了。

这个呆子……！暗骂着缺心眼的搭档，房门应声而响，影山飞雄有些恼，虚弱地向门口的方向喊道：“自己开！”  
敲门声却响得更重了。  
拖着燥热的身体，影山飞雄脸色极差地拉开房门，几乎要脱口而出的斥责在看到门外的人时硬生生悉数咽回喉中。

及川彻。

“啧，飞雄。”  
毫无疑问，门在打开的瞬间喷涌而出的发情的甜味已经昭示着面前双颊酡红的少年是个Omega，及川彻的笑还挂在脸上，只是比之前淡了一些，取而代之的是一点一点皱起的眉。  
影山飞雄在看清及川彻的表情后羞耻感不可抑制地席卷过来，他没有任何犹豫地将门甩上，却被人眼疾手快地拦了下来，甚至仗着性别优势硬生生拉开门缝挤了进去。  
影山飞雄怒视着对方，及川彻反手将门关上落锁，开始向他逼近，至此，影山飞雄开始本能地感到一丝恐惧。  
如果问出“你要做什么”就实在是太过愚蠢了，一个发情的Omega，一个虎视眈眈被勾起了情欲的Alpha，还能有什么出人意料的发展？在被及川彻推倒在床上的瞬间，影山飞雄连冷笑都笑不出来了。  
糟透了，这种情况简直糟透了。

“……你打算强奸我吗，及川前辈？”Alpha埋首在他的颈项毫无章法地啃吻，不再压抑的信息素刺鼻又诱人，令人不由自主想要臣服，这人本身就是一个魅力极大的家伙，当展现出属于Alpha的压迫感时更是性感得要命。尽管不想承认，但天性让影山飞雄不得不被这个优秀的Alpha吸引。  
一直穿着的女装没来得及脱下，倒是方便了对方直接将手伸进去触碰到湿漉漉的内裤，前面勃起的器官被束缚其中，鼓出一团，后方的布料贴在了屁股上，及川彻的手轻巧地就将它拉了下来，手掌便轻浮地在臀肉上揉捏起来，手指更是过分地嵌入臀缝中搔刮穴口，又引出大股湿滑的液体。  
“明明身体已经有了反应，小飞雄还是一样不坦率。”及川彻低低哑哑地笑出声，拿出手指在他眼前并指又分开，透明粘稠的体液在两根手指间拉出了细线，断落到他的身上，“下面这么湿，就像是在邀请一样呢。”  
“这不过是本能。”影山飞雄大口地呼吸着，徒劳地以精神反抗身上的人，他提不起力气，所有抗拒都阵亡在叫嚣的情欲里。裙子两片布料被分拨到两边，露出修长紧绷的腿，膝盖处挂着内裤，并拢的腿根上盛着翘起的器官，及川彻撑起上身，居高临下地审视着身下的后辈，露出了看到绝色风光的满意神情。  
“变态。”影山飞雄喘着气骂道，换来一声轻嗤，“我说，小飞雄，你其实是喜欢我的吧。”  
瞳孔骤然紧缩，影山飞雄下意识就要否认，被一个轻飘飘的吻打断。  
“你看，没有一点抗拒的信息传递出来呢。”只是触碰了一下便离开，及川彻伸出舌尖舔了一下唇沿，右手握上他下身渴求照顾的器官，安抚地上下套弄数次，又再次俯下身同他接吻。快感令影山飞雄眯起了湿润的眼，灵活的舌撬开牙关闯到口腔里，不属于自己的味道顺着软舌交缠间渡到味蕾，是属于及川彻独有的甜涩，裹挟着隐隐的占有欲扫荡过口中每一寸领土。推拒的双手在搭上对方的肩时化为了圈搂，并不是很舒畅的深吻令呼吸变得更加困难，空气被挤走混了水声清晰地传入大脑，羞耻的快意让身体更加难耐地在床面扭动起来。  
他在向及川彻求欢。这个事实让影山飞雄猛然睁开双眼，差点沦陷进去的巨大恐慌让他突有一份力气推开了及川彻，呼吸间全是两人未能融合在一起的信息素味。  
“飞雄。”及川彻像平常一样喊他，略去了一分惯有的嘲弄，目光温和。  
发情的热潮自开始就不会间断，只要没有抑制剂，他就会陷入被情潮涌浪拍打的折磨之中。双腿无意识地交互磨蹭，后穴收缩却挤出更多的热流，想要被填满的空虚头一次在脑海中盘旋挥之不去。

影山飞雄觉得自己疯了。

他被情欲拖着的身体热得像在蒸笼里，面向天花板仰躺，张着嘴吐息，露出像是勾引一样的一小截红舌。他无暇再顾及一旁注视着他的及川彻，伸手下去抚慰自己的阴茎，不得要领地轻重交替，拼尽全力才压下快感和空虚交织的呻吟，但无论如何都不够，这样根本不能被满足。  
几股白浊射向空中，落在了未脱去的衣服上。不应期里人处于放空的状态之中，纡解一次并不足以安抚下发情期的Omega，但他稍微清明了一线的脑袋重新运转，抽空让他考虑正视自己的心意。  
“及川前辈。”影山飞雄闭上眼唤道。他的确对这个中学时期的前辈抱有好感，但一直否认或许这种又敬又恨的情感会进化为对伴侣的向往。也许也正是这种爱慕，才让他轻易被这人勾出了发情期。  
手指被人展开握住，形成十指交叉的情形，及川彻应了他一声，吻了吻他的眼睑，“交给我，飞雄。”  
眼皮掀开一缝，视线从人脸庞向下落在了对方松垮沙滩裤也掩饰不了的勃起上，影山飞雄放弃地又闭上眼交代道：“不可以标记。”  
及川彻像是料到他的反应，游刃有余地脱下了自己衣服裤子，重新覆身上去。他将影山飞雄的上衣推高，露出大片肌肤，用唇舌抚慰从未受过照顾的乳头，手则下探分开扯掉了碍事的内裤，分开影山飞雄的大腿，手指沿着会阴摩挲到后穴。  
胸口处被衔住拉扯的微妙刺痛与下身被手指玩弄的感觉丝丝缕缕蹿遍全身，影山飞雄被及川彻的动作弄得眼角绯红，身体也漫上了浅淡的粉色。他粗喘着气，在及川彻将粗长的阴茎抵上他充血翕动的后穴时，主动将腿打得更开了些。  
及川彻有些诧异地看向影山飞雄的脸，他知道在欲望驱使下人会比平时大胆得多，但没想到能得到对方的主动，不过可见的是影山飞雄对自己孟浪的行为还是感到不适，大概是在害羞地偏开了头。  
真可爱啊。及川彻一边在心里如此评价到，一边却并不怜香惜玉地将硬挺的器官一寸一寸楔进人体内。没入一半时，影山飞雄终于忍不住哼吟出声。  
黑色的发丝被汗浸湿，凌乱地贴在脑门。影山飞雄随手拨了拨，像是要分散注意力让自己不要去在意体内彰显着巨大存在感的物体。他仍有一些难以置信，自己竟然这么轻易地就破处了。  
和及川彻在做这种只有恋人才会做的事情。

一记深顶，影山飞雄差点以为自己要被捅穿。毕竟是第一次做爱，不习惯是难免的，一来就被这么快地深入，体内的软肉紧紧包裹着对方的性器，影山飞雄觉得自己完全可以在脑海中勾勒出对方的形状，他忍不住低头看了一眼，只看到自己大张着腿的中间，还余一小截在外面的阴茎通过被撑开的穴口插在了自己的身体里。  
影山飞雄受不了地收回目光，抬手以手臂挡住了眼睛。耳边传来及川彻的声音，“小飞雄里面又热又紧呢。”  
一如既往欠揍的话语引起了Omega的反感，后穴猛然一阵紧缩，及川彻苦笑着认错，这一夹差点没把他命根子给夹断了。  
发情期Omega的自体润滑非常利于情事的进行，很快濡湿的肉穴便适应了粗大的茎体，让肉刃轻易在窄小的通道里狠狠磨蹭，顶弄变得迅速激烈，“啪啪”肉体拍打的声响充斥在房间里，为了不让自己太过于脱离对方，影山飞雄将双腿缠上了及川彻的腰，双手也勾上了对方的颈项。  
及川彻不安分地在能用唇舌触碰到的地方烙下一个个深红色的印记，下身挺动的动作时快时慢，每一次挺胯撞击却都故意错开了敏感点，不得爽快的Omega皱着眉哑声挑衅：“你别是不行吧。”  
自尊心和危机感让Alpha好胜地加大了动作，回以四两拨千斤的轻笑却是大开大合地操弄起来，每一次抽插冠部不仅狠狠碾过前列腺，更是连根没入恨不得将囊袋也一并撞进人身体中的深顶，没几次影山飞雄便爽得脚趾都蜷起来了。  
“咕啾、咕啾”的水声不绝于耳，穴口被肏得呈现出熟透的糜烂的红，一圈圈穴肉酸胀不已，影山飞雄早就控制不住断断续续的呻吟，破碎不堪地从口中溢出。  
压垮他身体的最后一份快感来自被撞击到的生殖腔口，像烟花一样迸发在全身上下炸开，酥麻而令人目眩，影山飞雄说不清那是一种什么样的快感，太过于强烈几乎要淹没他的意识，他无法想象如果多来几次他整个人将会变成什么样。高潮来得毫无防备，前面全部射在了及川彻的腹部周围，而后穴混杂的液体挤满了甬道之中，热乎乎地浸着又硬又粗还在持续胀大的阴茎。及川彻也不好受，Omega第一次本身就很紧，滚烫的内壁加上高潮时的痉挛，足以把一个身强力壮的Alpha逼疯，更何况是自己心心念念的小飞雄。  
他强忍下撞开对方生殖腔的冲动，硬生生将性器拔出来，发出“啵”的一声，很是留恋的模样。将人翻了个身，体液从穴口潺潺流下，裙子早就弄脏了，但因为没能彻底解开半遮半掩地覆盖在影山飞雄的下半身，痕迹沾满裙身，平增几分淫荡色气。及川彻倒吸一口气，拨开裙摆露出人弹性和手感都极好的屁股，捞起人腰以后入的姿势再次插入，却是避开了生殖腔专心摩擦内壁，凭借最原始的律动让对方再一次达到高潮，而滚烫的精液也射在了Omega体内。  
影山飞雄仰着颈项，背部弓出一道漂亮的曲线，及川彻顺着脊骨一路抚摸，摸到尾骨轻轻一按，经过一场性事酸软的身体倒在床铺上，影山飞雄侧卧着双眼迷蒙地看着他，得到一个安抚的笑容。

及川彻轻抚着Omega颈后的腺体，他还没有标记他，临时标记也没有，这一次发情期足够让他的小飞雄记住他的味道。

毕竟这才第一天。


End file.
